independence_dayfandomcom-20200213-history
Colony ship
Colony Motherships are huge scouting ships that are carried by massive Harvester Motherships. One colony Mothership, in particular, is the most villainous location in ID4: Independence Day. It was used by the Harvesters, and was controlled by a supreme commander who takes it's orders directly from the Harvester Queen, and lead the attack on Earth during the War of 1996. Luckily, it was destroyed by Steven Hiller and David Levinson in a Harvester Attacker, which fired a nuclear missile into the heart of the Colony Mothership and fled. As they fled the Colony Mothership was destroyed in a massive nuclear explosion. Thus the Harvesters were effectivly crippled and their City Destroyers fell on by one. But not before they sent a distress call to their assigned Harvester Queen for help thus starting the War of 2016. Information Colony ships are massive scout ships, about 1/4 the size of the Moon. They are carried by the mammoth Harvester Motherships, and are where smaller Harvester ships are released from the bottom of the ship. However, Colony ships themselves are released from Harvester Motherships. There must be hundreds of Colony ships, since there are about 4 Harvester Motherships. Appearance A Colony ship is as large enough to be confused with an asteroid when it was first detected by humanity. The space where other Harvester ships enter is in the shape of an upside down triangle. There is one circle on each side of a Colony ship that sinks in and two large spikes on the bottom of the ship. On the very bottom of the ship, City destroyers are released. The inside of a Colony ship is most certainly "alien" in appearance. The inside of the ship is covered with aqua colored glowing lights and there are several towers where other Harvesters may actually live, even though the Harvesters have their own planet. There is a section of the Mothership where more Harvesters prepare for "invasions" in Troop Transports and where the Harvester Supreme Commander inspects Harvester Attackers. Survival Tactics Colony ships are gigantic scout ships, and are assumed to be the homes to a lot of the Harvester race, including their Supreme Commanders. The Harvesters would arrive near a planet in a Colony ship, which would detach City destroyers to inspect the surface of the planet, before the Harvester Mothership that it came from sucks away its resources for survival and advancement, with Harvester Queens watching it happen in despair. History ID4: Independence Day The Colony ship above Earth was not seen until near the ending of the film when Steven Hiller and David Levinson tried to sneak into the Colony ship in a captured Harvester Attacker. Steven and David planted a virus and bomb into the Colony ship which caused it to explode, killing the Sub-Queen and the Supreme Commander, and their Harvesters as well. Aftermath The destruction of the Colony ship and a City destroyer's distress signal would eventually make Earth's Harvester Queen enraged by the fact that humanity was not destroyed, and came to the planet to kill humanity for pleasure. Luckily, she was eventually killed by Dylan Hiller, Jake Morrison, Charles Miller, and Rain Lao inside 2 hijacked Harvester Fighters. Gallery ID4screencaps-009.jpg|A Harvester Attacker inside the Colony ship. Inside Mothership.jpg|The Supreme Commander inside the Colony ship. Mothership leaves the Moon.jpg|The Colony ship leaves the Moon, headed for Earth. Mothership graph.gif Category:Alien Vehicles Category:Locations Category:ID4: Independence Day